


Maybe Christmas is worth celebrating Afterall

by Zeref_the_Dark_Mage



Series: How Naruto copes with the Holidays [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage/pseuds/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto mostly dislikes the holidays, especially Christmas. Jiraiya gives him a reason to enjoy Christmas with a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Christmas is worth celebrating Afterall

Naruto tiredly followed Jiraiya through the village, that they just arrived in, to a hotel. He noticed people decorating their shops and homes with bright and elaborate decorations. They kind of reminded him of the decorations the Konoha villagers put up during...

"Is it that time of year already?" He softly asked.

Jiraiya looked down and gave him a curious look. "You say something kid?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I'm just tired."

"Well I'm getting the key to our room now, so hang on a bit more." The sannin took the key to their room and led them to it. Naruto took off his backpack and jacket and collapsed onto the bed.

"You know," Naruto lazily turned his head to look at Jiraiya. "I figured you would be more excited."

The blonde feigned ignorance. "Excited about what?"

"For Christmas. Actually," Jiraiya donned a curious look. "What do you usually do for Christmas?"

"Nothing. I don't celebrate Christmas." Naruto grumbled.

""Eeeehhhhh!" He slowly blinked at the outrageous expression of disbelief on the sannin's face. "What do you mean you don't celebrate Christmas? I figured you love that kind of thing."

"What would be the point? I have no one to celebrate it with anyway. It would be just another holiday I would spend alone." Naruto murmured before he fell asleep. Jiraiya's face saddened.  _'Your parents should have been here so you wouldn't be alone like this.'_ He sighed before he left the hotel room.  _'That brat better be thankful.'_

_..._

The subject wasn't touched until the next week on the evening of Christmas Eve...

Jiraiya burst into his and Naruto's hotel room. His student looked up from the scroll he was studying to give him an annoyed look.

"I thought you were going to take care of some business in town." Naruto muttered.

"I already took care of it." Jiraiya pulled a large box from behind his back. Naruto instantly perked up interest. "It's yours."

"Ooohh what's in it?" He scrambled from his bed and rushed up to Jiraiya. The sannin opened the large box and Naruto curiously peered inside. His eager expression quickly fell.

Naruto gingerly pulled out a soft orange kimono out of the box. It was a solid orange with a simple white obi. Underneath, was a red haori with a majestic fox dominating the backside. "Why'd you get me this?"

" _Because_ we're going to a festival soon and you don't have a kimono to wear." Jiraiya huffered.

"What festival?"

"The one that takes place every Christmas Eve in this village. We're going as soon as we get dressed."

Naruto tilted his head. "Why are we going?"

"Because I said so. Now hurry up."

"Fine." Naruto grumbled.

...

Naruto's eye widened in amazement at the elaborate lights and decorations that were strong around shops, homes, and stalls throughout the village. Red paper lanterns were strung lowly from one side of the rode to the other side. Bright vendors lined both sides of the rode. Kimono-clad people, hovered around stalls and talked amongst themselves.

Jiraiya watched Naruto look around with a soft smile on his face. As hyper, dense, and annoying as Naruto could be, he never really acted like someone his age. From the subtle proddings, Naruto didn't have much of a childhood. He was lonely and miserable as long he could remember. So had decided to take it upon himself to give his godson some happy memories to overshadow the bad ones.

"You know Naruto," Naruto looked from his dango and gave Jiraiya a questioning look. "The village is infamous for its lovely fireworks. How about we go get some barbaque and find a nice place to sit down and watch them?"

The blonde's eyes spared with excitement. "That sounds amazing! C'mon, we gotta hurry before all the good spots are taken." Naruto grabbed Jiraiya's hand and dragged him to the nearest barbaque vendor. They quickly got their food and found a nice place on a nearby hill. The teacher and student duo munched on their food, waiting for the fireworks to begin. Naruto couldn't help but think of all the things he hadn't expirienced when he was younger. A festival being one of them. It felt amazing to be able to enjoy one now. Or maybe it was because he was enjoying it with someone who cared about him. Naruto looked at Jiraiya out of the corner of his eye. At least, he thought Jiraiya cared about him.

The sound of fireworks bursting into the night sky ripped Naruto from his thoughts. The bright colors illuminated the sky, depicting many different animals, flowers, and a few famous people. ' _I wish I could spend every Christmas Eve like this.'_ He thought happily. For the next couple hours, Naruto and Jiraiya watched the fireworks and relishing in each other's company.

"Hey kid, are you-" Jiraiya was cut off when he felt a weight against his arm. He looked in suprise at a sleeping Naruto leaning against his shoulder. Naruto looked younger and peaceful when he was sleeping. It sort of stunned Jiraiya. His mind drifted back to his earlier thoughts and a firm decision about Naruto's other Christmas gift. Jiraiya softly smiled when Naruto moved closer for more warmth.

"You're in for one hell of a suprise tomorrow. Just don't be too angry with me." With gentle hands, Jiraiya picked up Naruto, craddling him to his chest, and took him back to their room.

...

Sunlight poured through a frost coated window. Naruto shivered under his thick blankets and curled under them further. He peeked his head from underneath when a sweet scent made its way into his nostils. The blonde wiped his eyes and saw Jiraiya holding an omlette filled plate near him. Naruto gave Jiraiya a questioning look.

"Hhave some breakfast so you can open up your presents."

Naruto's ears perked up. "Presents?"

"Well it  _is_ Christmas." Jiraiya nonchalantly said.

The blonde hesitated. "But I didn't get you anything."

Jiraiya ruffled his hair. "You have until next year, so it's alright." He gave Naruto his plate and grabbed his own. "Let's just hurry up and eat so we can have some fun." The duo quickly ate their breakfast. Once they were finished, Jiraiya brought Naruto a few large and small boxes.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya in shock. "You didn't have to get all of this for me."

"Actually I did. You'll understand when I explain everything later." The sannin murmured. "Now open up your gifts."

The blonde gingerly took the lid off. He curiously pulled out a book that was titled,  _Fuuinjutsu for Begginers._ "What's fuuinjutsu?"

"It's the art of making seals. From simple storage seals to the one that holds back the Kyuubi. Your parents were fuuinjutsu masters, like myself." Naruto's eyes brightened. "Yes I knew your parents, now leave it at that for now. I'll explains some things to you later, alright?" Naruto reluctantly agreed. He opened the next box and pulled out a copy of, 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja'. "Your parents got your name from that book. Your dad liked the book even though it did terribly. But he liked my writing and how I used personal encounters."

Blue eyes widened with shock. "You wrote this? But don't you write that disguesting porn!"

"Like I said before, it didn't do very well. So I took to writing something garunteed to make some money."

"Pervert." Naruto grumbled. He placed the novel on top of the fuuinjutsu book. "You're going to explain why you haven't told me about my parents or how you know them later, right?" His voice was surprisingly hesitant.

"I promise I will."

A nervous smile formed on his lips. "Alright." Naruto quickly tore through the rest of his gifts receiving: a new set of kunai and shuriken, scrolls on wind and water manipulation, better ninja clothes ("Orange isn't suitable for ninjas." Jiraiya told him.), casual clothes, and a new Gama-chan ("That green thing is ratty and money might fall out. Then how will I steal-er borrow some?")

After putting everything aside, Naruto looked expectedly at Jiraiya. The sannin took a deep breath. "First of all, I want you to understand that sensei said I would be better if I maintained my spy network. He said he would make sure you were properly taken care of. Clearly you weren't." He paused. "I'm saying this because... your parents made me your godfather."

Naruto's eyes widened and shone with hurt. "Why'd you..."

"Naruto-"

"Why'd you leave me alone in that place?!"

"Look, it's-"

"No! You could have visited me! I spent 12 years thinking I was alone. But...but you were there the whole time." Tears started to form and ran down his cheeks.

Jiraiya sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't have left you to those villagers. I should have visited you and done more for you. I really am sorry, kid."

Naruto looked down and swiftly wiped away his tears.  _'I can't believe I had family all this time.'_ And then it finally hit Naruto.  _'I-I-I have family.'_ He hesitantly looked Jiraiya.  _'Even if he just my super perverted, dead-beat godfather.'_ After a while he murmured, "Hey Ero-sennin?"

"What is it?"

"Do...do you regret leaving me in Konoha alone?" He mumbled.

"It's complicated. I wanted to raise you but I knew well enough I couldn't properly take care you. But I really wanted to be with you. By not raising you, I just couldn't face you. I felt I wronged you and Min- your father." Jiraiya frowned. "If I knew you would be alone, I would have just taken you and raised you in secret."

"Why would you have to raise me in secret?"

"Your parents were very powerful people. And they made powerful enemies, who would love to kill you out of spite."

Naruto nodded. "But... do you... care about me? You don't act like it but the way you were talking me, makes it sound like you do care."

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. "I care about you brat. You're the son of my student, who I viewed as a son. Also, you're my student  _and_ my godchild. I just... don't really know how to show it."

Naruto tilted his head. "I don't care anymore. As long as you're here now, I'm fine. Just, don't suddenly leave me, alright?"

The sannin arched his brow. "Just like that? You're going to forgive me like that? I figured you would have a more... explosive."

"Even if you are a perverted and dead beat godfather, you're the closest thing I have to family." Naruto gently said. He gave Jiraiya a soft smile.

Jiraiya looked surprised before breaking out with a smile himself. "You're one of a kind kid."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks. And Merry Christmas Jiraiya-jiji."

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched. "At least you didn't call me 'ero-sannin'."


End file.
